


What are we waiting for!

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [23]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, References to kidnapping, References to violence (offstage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Deaging. Maybe just one Avenger, maybe all of them, but I want cuteness. Someone tries to kidnap one of them,(not Tony there's plenty of those) and maybe they escape on their own or maybe the others protect them, take your pick. Bonus points for a pillow fight and legos. Extra bonus points if Steve steps on a lego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are we waiting for!

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic I filled and managed to lose the link to. I write wayy to many one shots. I forgot about this one even. Yeesh. I don't even remember how I found this, either the fill list or my e-mails. 
> 
> Link to prompt and fill:http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34541203t34541203

"Shit. Where's Natasha? Where's Clint?" Tony asked as he went through footage, floor by floor of the last few hours.

"I think they were kidnapped." Bruce said squinting at the security footage. "Definitely kidnapped." 

"How are you so calm about this?" Steve demanded. 

"They kidnapped two miniature assassins. Do you remember what they did to those bank robbers last week?" Bruce answered. A moment of silence passed. 

"We must rescue these vilains, if it not be too late." Thor said solemnly. 

"You're right! Quick, Cap get SHIELD on the move. We have to save them?"

"Save who?" A small voice asked. 

"Can we come?"

"Yeah, just hurry up!" Steve said as he pulled on his costume.

As they entered the Quinjet Natasha swung her feet on her seat and asked. "Who are we saving again?"

"You two-" Tony stopped and starred. "Well that's embarrassing."

"You didn't notice it was us? And you were going to rescue us after we did it ourselves?" Clint asked suspiciously. Then something occurred to him. "You just want to take credit for our work. I'm telling Coulson!" 

"I'm telling Hill." Natasha said. Clint glared. 

"I'm telling Fury." 

"I'll tell...Pepper." 

"Guys. Where are your kidnappers?"

"We gave them to the NYPD because Coulson said killing or maiming people causes too much paperwork."

"He didn't let me fill out my forms in purple." Clint pouted. 

"You used crayon." Natasha pointed out then crossed her arms. "He didn't accept mine even though it was fine. It was just pink." 

The team just stared. "Good job guys, I guess?" Steve said as he pulled off his cowl. "Pizza?" Thor just shook his head and Bruce pinched his nose. They were never going to live this down.


End file.
